


Vigilante

by DeafAndDaring



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring





	Vigilante

Word count: 653

Pairing: Bucky x Criminal!Reader

Summary: Fluffy oneshot. You are a masked Vigilante, but when you get caught after one of your heists by none other than the Metal Man as you’ve dubbed him, will you get away?

A/N: For @Star-Spangled-bingo square “He’s cute. Go on, pet ‘em.” with added prompt (Both in Bold)

“ **You know, you don’t strike me as a professional criminal** .” His voice echoed down the alley, making you stop in your tracks.

“ **I know. That's what makes me so good at it.** ” You mused, turning to face him. “Let me guess, you’re here to stop me. To make me come to the light or rot in prison?”

“That’s the goal, dollface.” Bucky's arms went out to his sides in a disarming gesture, a cocky smirk on his face. “Though I have to say, a pretty face like yours would be wasted in a jail cell.”

You had to give it to him, he was smooth. You began slowly moving towards him, adding a little sway in your hips, looking down mostly. Your fingers danced around the strap of your backpack. 

“So you’re saying I’m pretty?” You batted your eyelashes, a wicked grin coming on your face. “Such a shame, prettyboy. To think, we almost had something. The Criminal and the Hero- both tainted by what they love most.” 

Growling behind him made bucky turn ever so slightly, being met with a mass of muscle and fur, teeth bared.

“What a shame, that wasn’t one of your options.” You giggled softly.

“What is that?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his back casually on the garbage bin as though this was a normal afternoon.

“That’s my dog. Quite protective, he just loves big men with shiny arms.” You smirked, leaning on the bin beside him. “ **He’s cute. Go on, pet ‘em** .”

“I think I’ll keep my hand, thanks.” Bucky looked down at you, a lopsided grin on his face. “Same time next week?”

“You’re not even going to fight me this time?” you fake pouted. “How rude.”

“Sorry, I’m kind of late to meet my Girl, and you know she’d be mad if I showed up with a new broken bone.” Bucky said, backing back down the alley. “Besides- I’m sure we can come to an arrangement. I’ll beat you twice as hard next time.”

“You better!” You laughed. “I didn’t steal Hydra plans for nothing!” 

“Nope, you stole them because you’re good.” Bucky turned and began running off.

“In his dreams.” you muttered happily, running in the opposite direction he turned. Climbing the Fire Escape, you slipped into your apartment and dropped your backpack under your desk. You slipped on the clothes you laid out and moved around to the front door, letting in your dog with a pat on his head. He kissed your hand and laid down in front of the open Bay windows, a soft summer breeze coming in. 

You moved around your apartment, grabbing your tablet and coding away happily until a soft knock reached your ears. 

“You’re late.” You sassed, opening the door.

“Sorry, doll. I got a little tied up in debriefing. But I did get you I’m sorry flowers!” Bucky smiled, kissing your cheek.

“Lucky you’re cute.” You grumbled, taking the flowers. 

“You know, you’re the second person to say that to me this afternoon.” 

“Oh yeah? Another run in with your masked vigilante?” You mocked, placing the flowers in a vase. 

“She was quite considerate. Must’ve known tonight was a big night for me.” Bucky smirked, wrapping his hands around your waist from behind.

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” 

“Haven’t you heard?!” Bucky spun you around, dancing with you through the apartment as your laugh echoed on the hardwood. “I’m marrying the best girl.”

You laughed as he dipped you directly into your dog, your dog licking your face and wagging his tail at the scene.

“On one condition, that is.” You sassed, slapping his chest. “Will you at least pet your dog now? He was grumpy, you ignored him earlier.”

“He was grumpy, or you were mad I didn’t fight you?” Bucky laughed softly in your ear.

“Both. I like to be thrown around by strong men, haven’t you heard?” 


End file.
